Many different types of cords, ropes, strings, twine, cables, hoses, electrical wire, and other flexible elongated objects are commonly used in both home and commercial settings. For example, electrical extension cords are commonly used to lengthen the cord of an electrical device so that the device can be connected to a remote power supply or receptacle. Ropes, string, and twine are commonly used to bind different types of objects together. Hoses are commonly used to supply different types of fluids to a wide variety of locations, such as lawn within an individual's yard. Electrical wire is often used to facilitate electronic communication between different types of electronic devices. These are just a few examples of the many different ways in which people may use flexible elongated objects in everyday life.
Despite the benefits they provide, flexible elongated objects can be difficult to store. One reason for this difficulty is that flexible elongated objects are often quite long. For example, electrical extension cords are often dozens, and sometimes even hundreds, of feet long. Because of their length, many people choose to wrap or wind their flexible elongated objects into a more compact shape, like a circular or semi-circular shape, before storing them. Many people simply wind the flexible elongated objects around their arms or hands. However, such an approach may become unwieldy for flexible elongated objects that are particularly heavy, long, thick, etc.
Moreover, once the flexible elongated objects have been wound into a more convenient shape, they may easily become unwound from that shape. For example, some flexible elongated objects may have a natural tendency to move out of a wound position. This may be the case with relatively thick objects, such as garden hoses or heavy duty extension cords.
In addition, it is easy for flexible elongated objects to become tangled. Sometimes tangling occurs as the objects are being wound, particularly if a person is simply winding an object around his or her arm. In other cases, the objects may become tangled as they are being stored. This frequently occurs, for example, when such objects are simply laid upon a floor, or even when they are stored on a nail, bracket, or the like that is attached to a wall. When flexible elongated objects become tangled, it is often difficult to use the objects without the burden of untangling them.
In view of the above, it would be an advancement in the art if improved units were provided for storing flexible elongated objects.